Al otro lado del espejo
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: ¿Como sentirse cuando eres dos en uno?Haz de sufrir más al ver que el otro yo se apodera de tu vida. Un one shot de Bakura, mi personaje favorito.


AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO… 

Puedo mirarme reflejado ahí. El mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, la misma imagen; pareciera que soy yo mismo ahí dentro. 

 Mas el talante es diferente, somos dos compartiendo el mismo cuerpo, mi dolor es su dolor y mis recuerdos son los suyos, aun así no somos seres unidos.

 Él es el demonio que atormenta mis sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas, doblando mi espalda en escalofríos ante su sonrisa ladina llena de maldad, tan cruel como sólo él puede serlo.

 Somos uno sin quererlo, me domina y me obliga a intercalar mi esencia con la suya, remordiendo mi conciencia y atrapándome en la oscuridad de su vacío.

 Mancha mis manos con sangre y culpas dejándome a mí para sufrir su condena, con el mal sabor de boca de saber que no he sido yo, pero si haberlo sido, complicándome la vida pensando en destructivas paradojas.

 Me tiene a su merced y yo lo tengo a la mía, sé dominarlo, mas su seductora idea de desquite puede más que mi voluntad.

 Tan diferentes somos como el día y la noche, pero cada que desea eclipsa en beso su luna con mi sol y me convierto en su sirviente. Hace lo que yo no me atrevo y no me da el placer de disfrutarlo, lo borra de mi mente dejándome sólo la sensación de desdicha arrastrando entre mis pies, trepando por mi cuerpo por acciones no hechas y ya cumplidas.

 Daña lo que le place con tanta saña qué, aún dentro de las tinieblas, tiemblo ante sus espasmos de dicha. Va por el mundo liquidando vidas con mi rostro, culpándome de asesino, riendo en estruenda carcajada ante su plan perfecto de inculparme, machando la imagen que me he ganado, usándome como escudo.

 Se oculta tras mi rostro angelical y afable mientras se ríe a mis espaldas. Me utiliza dando ventaja a sus pasos con mi nombre.

 Soy su disfraz perfecto, la celestial mascara que encubre su rostro de demonio y utiliza mi inocencia para ocultar su olor a azufre.

 Somos ambos lados de una moneda con una sola cara. La piedad y la maldad con un mismo rostro, pero con sonrisa diferente. 

 He de admitir que él también sufre mis acciones de paz y nobleza. Le repugno tanto como le es posible, por eso me maltrata. Porque sabe que estoy dispuesto a lavar sus culpas con mi encanto, de corregir lo que ha hecho mal…Soy el ángel que convierte en sueños sus pesadillas…

 Me encierra dentro de mí, aprisiona mi conciencia mientras vive mi vida a su modo, caminando cual si fuera yo en el eterno recorrido que nos une.

 Somos uno, mas no lo somos.

 Es mi oscuridad y yo soy su luz. 

 El mundo así es y deberá de ser así por siempre.

 Ahora sé que somos la encarnación del equilibrio roto, de un todo que se quiebra por momentos, no hay bien sin mal…no hay un yo sin un él…

  Y lo sabe…

  Lo sabe y por eso se burla de mi incompetencia doblegando mi espíritu y cortando mi voluntad, mientras observa como muero, tendiéndome la mano cuando yago agonizante en sus sulfuros.

Mas no puede acabarme pues ve su rostro reflejado en el mío, soy su encarnación y por mal que le pese no puede liquidarme, aunque ambos seamos nuestro propio infierno con un alma dividida en dos.

 Y ante todo este tiempo de sufrimiento, aguantando su carácter, sus carcajadas quemantes, los delirios de sus crímenes, la crueldad de su diversión, su desliz ante las tentaciones…me he dado cuenta que así, y con todos eso, le aprecio por liberarme de mí mismo y mi santa sonrisa que no me deja ser, al grado incluso, de aceptar prestar mi cuerpo a su criterio.

 Viéndome reflejado en sus ojos frente al espejo…

* * *

 Si, ya sé. Me ha salido fatal, pero que querían, es otra de esas de mis tantas historias escritas en menos de media hora. Por ahora es de noche y estoy a punto de dormirme, mañana me aguarda un día pesado y mi mente andaba saturada. Es por eso que me he atrevido a escribir este fic sobre mi Bakurita Bonito *-*…

 Bueno, no sé que aspiré para pensar en este fic, y realmente me ha gustado un poco, sobre todo porque yo pienso que Bakura es diferente a todos los que han tenido un espíritu junto con su millenium ítem, pues vamos, Yami es hábil y virtuoso, pero es como su nave (me refiero a Yugi), ambos son buenos y se esfuerzan por los demás.

 Ryou, en cambio, es el otro lado de Bakura, la maldad que todos llevamos dentro en equilibrio, es egoísta, estratega, cruel, siniestro; todo lo opuesto al chico de cabellos blancos con quien comparte existencia. Ryou es la Némesis de Bakura, y esté la de Ryou. Se me hace más interesante que los protagonistas, que son buenos todos y ya(o como en el caso de Tea o Anzu, como quieran decirle, que aburre más que Barney con sus discursos de la amistad tipo Plaza Sésamo ¬¬). O Kaiba, que es toda crueldad pareciendo no tener un lado bueno más que cuando está con su hermano. La vida de todos es fascinante, pero me ha gustado por sobre del rango la de Bakura mosho*-*, así que pido disculpas a quien lo haya leído y no le haya gustado, pero esa es mi opinión sobre el personaje (o personajes??? Ambos son uno sin serlo siquiera)

 Dedico está historia  a RuBiaX, por ser tan buena amiga y editora, muchas gracias RuBiAx, te agradezco mucho que me ayudes con mis errores.

 También la dedico a Aome-Sama, que es una de las mejores amigas que he tenido y que está al alcance de mi mano(digo, vamos al mismo colegio y  trabajo) y que lee todo lo que escribo antes de ser publicado J y escuchar las ideas que aun no toman vida en sí, que aun divagan en mi cabeza, gracias por darme tu opinión y mantenerte interesada en lo que sale de mis dedos, también te doy las gracias por contarme tus proyectos a futuro, te juro que los leeré todos.

 También gracias a mi Sis Jennifer S. Lleneri, por ser tan buena amiga y simpática posteadora, sigue de mal hablada con tus fics, que así se me hacen más padres y divertidos.

 Por ultimo, dedico a los lectores éste corto fic mal hecho, muchas gracias a los que lean y dejen Review y a los que leen y no lo dejan, sus razones han de tener =P.

 En fin, me despido por ahora dejando mi e-mail para quien quiera contactarme.

animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com

**_See you in the space, Cowboy..._**

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._

_Misao Malon._

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._


End file.
